Dirty Little Secret
by NATIVESx182
Summary: Ally's dating Dez. One day Dez cheats on Ally and Ally wants to forget. So, she goes to a party and mets a certain blonde haired brown eyed cutie that we all know and love. Ally and him hook up. Oh, did i mention that Austin and Dez are best friends but Ally doesn't know it? Can you say drama?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi guys! I was watching The Walking Dead and this idea came into my head. The are lots of stories of Ally being Dez's sister and Austin being Dez's best friend. I was thinking 'What if Ally was Dez's girlfriend instead'. This idea seemed like a lot of fun so I hope you like it! I don't own Austin & Ally. Enjoy.**

**-Caitlin.**

_I can't believe he did that!_ I thought angrily as I marched into my room. Usually Dez is such a sweetheart, and the perfect boyfriend. He would never do anything to hurt me. I forgive him when he forgets about our dates, or when he lied and told me he was visiting his grandparents but really he was hanging out with the guys. I get it, he's a little quirky, I find it endearing. This is just too much. I sighed and brushed the tears out of my eyes.

I've been the perfect girlfriend. I'm not clingy, I give him his space, and I'm understanding. I give his time with his friends; I say we only need to have at least one date a week, that's not too much to ask. I don't know why he would do it.

Images of him sucking face with that busty blonde kept running through my mind. Dez didn't even realize I was there. He didn't notice me knocking, or how I entered his house. He certainly didn't realize I was standing in his bedroom doorway while he shoved his tongue down some slut's throat. People at school thought he were the perfect couple; guess their wrong.

_I can't do this._ I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. I need to take my mind off of this, but how? I looked around my room and turned on my iPod. I scanned through the Artists and picked one. I turned the volume up high as The All-American reject played through the speakers. Ironically the song was Dirty Little Secret. I needed to do something tonight; I can't sulk in my room alone. Then it hit me. The party, it's perfect. There would be tons of people and tons of alcohol, hopefully I can forget about Dez for tonight.

I rifled through my closet and flung clothes over my shoulder. Nothing in my closet was right for a party, especially a "cool kid" party. It's actually funny that Dez would date me. He's one of the more popular kids… and I'm not. _Don't think about him Ally,_ I scolded myself. I was just about to give up when something caught my eye. It was a tiny black dress that had white stripes running up and down it. It was made of spandex so there wasn't a zipper. Around the top was made of a see through spandex, which made the think straps. It's perfect. I matched it with black wedges and slip on and off. The heels weren't too high so they were easy to get on and off.

I quickly slip on the dress and shoes then sit down at my makeup station. It's a desk but if you lift up there's a mirror and all of my make up. Since I was trying to forget tonight, I decided to do my make up a little different. I put on black eyeliner and red lipstick. Nothing to extreme though, just different. I curled my hair and put on a light denim jean jacket. The jacket stopped right underneath a breast and the sleeves stopped there to. I looked at the clock and realized it was 10, whoa, how long did that take? I shock my head and grabbed my phone. I put my phone in my jacket pocket and walked out of my room.

"Dad, I'm going over to Trish's house. I may sleep over." I asked through his bedroom door. I never lie, so my dad wouldn't ask any questions. Plus, I new Trish would cover for me.

"Alright sweetheart, have fun!" My dad yelled back and I smiled before walking out of the house.

When I arrived at the party, it was in full swing. There were drunken teenagers everywhere. It was like a bad comedy movie, someone even had a lap shade on his head. I pushed past people and walked into the kitchen. I took a red plastic cup and filled it with whatever type of beer the kid provided. I walked out of the kitchen and stood in the living room, there were pictures of Denis Brown and his family everywhere. Denis Brown was the host of this party, I found he was quite annoying, but people seemed to like him. I looked around and searched for a familiar but I didn't know anyone.

Sighing, I was about to take a sip of my beer, but someone was pushed into me. I would've been knocked on my but, luckily, I ran into someone instead. Yes, that luckily was sarcastic, because the person I ran into was no other than Denis himself.

"I am SO sorry! Someone pushed me and I wasn't paying attention- and I'm REALLY sorry!" I rushed out in one breath as I looked up into a face that looked pissed. He was just about to yell at me but someone came up behind me and helped me out.

"Look dude, it's my fault. Nathan and I were screwing around and we took it too far. I apologize, I'll pay for dry cleaning." A masculine voice came from next to me and I furiously nodded in agreement.

"Whatever man," Denis replied. "Try not to spill on any of the couches, ok?" Denis glared at me before storming off upstairs. I sighed in relief and turned to meet my savior. It was a surprise when I was met with his neck, I didn't realize how close me was. I looked up and saw kind brown eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I had a pretty shitty day and I really didn't need to be yelled at right now." I told him gratefully.

"No problem. I was glad that you spilled your drink on him. Denis was a tendency of being annoying," He smirked before running a hand through his messy blonde hair. I smiled at him and nodded in agreement. "I'm Austin." The blonde smiled and held out his hand, how formal.

"I'm Ally." I replied and shock his hand. Someone ran into Austin and pushed him closer to me. I see people at this party don't really look where they're going. I looked up Austin and saw he was looking down at me. We stood there, hand in hand, for about a minute. Austin seemed to realize what we were doing so he pulled back and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked around and looked back at me.

"We should get you another drink." Austin nodded to my now empty cup and I nodded in agreement. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the kitchen. Twice now our skin had made contact, and twice now I felt a spark. When we reached the kitchen I went to grab a beer but Austin stopped and I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want that." Austin stated and smiled a goofy smile. I'll play along.

"Oh really," I asked and he nodded, I smiled. "Then what do I want, oh wise one." Austin smirked at my sarcastic remark before taking my cup from me.

"You want my special drink." Austin responded confidently and I rolled my eyes.

"I do?" I asked as I hopped onto the counter.

"You do." Austin replied and moved to the drink area. He started putting a whole lot of different drink into my cup. I looked at him speciously. I just met him, for all I know he could be drugging me, but for some reason I trusted Austin. A minute later Austin was standing in front of me with my cup in his hand. He handed it to me and I brought it to my lips before taking a cautious sip.

My eyes widened in delight and I took a gulp of it. It was amazing. The drink was salty and sweet all at the same time. There were different types of alcohol and something that tasted like orange juice.

"This is amazing! What did you put in it?" I asked and took another gulp easily. Austin leaned on the counter next to me. I got a perfect look at his pretty eyes. He winked before responding.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be _Austin's_ special drink, now would it," Austin asked me cheekily. "It would be Austin and _Ally's _special drink. I don't think your quite ready for that just yet." Austin smirked and mock glared at him. We chatted for a while before there was a lull in the conversation. I looked around awkwardly and then Austin spoke.

"So why was your day shitty?" Austin asked and I shot him a confused look. _How did he know that?_ I asked myself. "Earlier, you said your day was shitty and you didn't want to be yelled at. So, what made it shitty?" Austin answered my unasked questioned. Well, I'm about to ruin the mood.

"I caught my boyfriend making out with some slut on his bed." I said dryly, spitting out the words.

"Wait, your boyfriend cheated on you? _You?_" He asked in disbelief and I nodded. "Are you kidding? You're hot! Who would cheat on you," He stated like it was obvious and I just shock my head and blushed. "If you want to get back at him, let me know." Austin commented with a wink and I laughed.

"Make me another drink and we'll talk." I shot back and gave him a playful look. Immediately he got up, took my cup and made me a drink.

Austin and I stayed in the kitchen most of the night, just talking and flirty. I completely forgot about Dez and his blond friend. Three drinks and two hours later, I found myself in a bedroom alone with Austin.

This house was huge. We were on the third floor all the way in the back. We were in a guest bedroom; we knew this from all the random junk that was in the closet.

"You know, you look_ really_ pretty tonight," Austin commented and I blushed. I learned Austin was a really sweet guy who sometimes seems cocky. So, I had no problem laying this close to him on the bed. Plus, he was SUPER cute. I smile at his comment and turned towards him. "Can I kiss you?" Austin asked innocently with his wide brown eyes. Suddenly the room got really small and hot. Slowly I nodded my head and felt him lips on mine.

I know I must be really wasted because I went farther with Austin than I have with anyone else. And by father, I mean all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for reviewing, they make my day! Feel free to check out my other story, Kiss Me Again. I hope you like this chapter! I don't own Austin & Ally. Enjoy.

-Caitlin

I woke up with a booming headache. I tried to open my eyes and immediately clenched my eyelids back together. There was a pressure against wrapped around my waist. I thought of what it could be; but came up blank. Slowly, I tried to open my eyes again and noticed an arm around my waist. I also noticed that I was naked. Oh shit.

My eyes followed the arm to a body, a very nice body. A body with a quite attractive blonde head. All at once the memories started flooding back to me.

The memory of Dez with that blonde and spilling my drink on Dennis Brown. Also the memory of Austin saving me and hanging out with him all night. And, of course, the memory of Austin and I… doing stuff.

I know we were drunk, and I know it was wrong, but it was amazing. Somehow with all my drinking, I remember _every little detail_. I remember how his hands felt against my skin, how his lips felt against my skin.

I expected my first time to be awkward and clumsy. I really thought it'd be awkward and clumsy since we were drunk, but it wasn't. It was beautiful and passionate. I don't know how, but I knew exactly what to do, so did Austin.

I just lay there, waiting for the guilt to overwhelm me. Who knows how long I waited there, the guilt never came. I looked over at the clock. I sighed when it read 12:00, I never slept this late, and dad might get worried.

Slowly, I removed Austin's arm and stood up. I quickly found my bra and put it on. Then the closest thing to me was my dress so I put that on next. My shoes were easily located but I could not find my undies. I was bending over looking behind a rocking chair when I heard a voice that gave me shivers.

"Looking for these?" I turned towards the bed and saw Austin sitting up holding my lacey panties by one finger. I blushed and took them, trying not to look at his chest.

"Thanks." I mumbled and as discretely as possible to slide them on. Austin got up and put his boxers on before sitting on the bed. I pulled my phone out of my jacket and saw how many texts and missed calls I had. Surprisingly, most of them were from Dez. I cursed under my breath and out my phone away.

"I'll give you a ride home." Austin stated as he put the rest of his clothes on. I nodded my head and stepped out of the room. I hadn't looked Austin in the eye yet; I don't think I ever will. Austin came out of the room a minute later and we walked down stairs.

We saw that half of the party was knocked out on the floor. I tried stepping over a big wrestler but lost my balance, two warm hands caught my arm and I blushed. The hands felt exactly as they did last night. I mumbled a thank you and we continued out escape.

When we got into his car I told him my address and Austin just nodded. The silence was so awkward I just had to say something.

"I don't usually do this," I say and saw a confused look on his face, after I rolled my eyes I continued. "Get drunk and sleep with strangers."

"I know," Austin replied and I turned red in embarrassment. Of course he knows, who wouldn't know that they're sleeping with someone completely inexperienced. "You said it about twelve times last night." Austin added with a smile. I chuckled and looked out the window. When Austin pulled up to my house I told him thank you before leaving.

I opened the door and heard nothing, except for my dads snore. Confused, I looked at my phone and noticed all the calls and texts were from last night. I made my way into my room and pulled out shorts and a tank top. When I was finished changing I was still tired somehow, so I went to bed.

* * *

After I woke up, for the second time, I felt refreshed. I decided that Dez didn't need to know what happened. He doesn't know I know about him and the blonde, so I don't have to tell him about Austin.

I know I must seem like a complete slut, but I really don't do these things. Other than Austin, the farthest I've ever gone was second base. Also, I know I must seem like a bad girlfriend who has terrible judgment, but what can I say, even saint's made decisions before.

When my phone went off I jumped, and when I got my heart rate down to it's normal speed, I looked at the caller id, it was Dez, I took a moment, then answered it.

"Hello." I said into the speaker and heard Dez's happy voice almost instantly.

"Hiya Ally! Can you come over for dinner tonight? My parents are out and I want you to meet my new friend." Dez asked and I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me.

"Yeah sure, who am I meeting?" I ask then sit up checking the time; it was 5:15.

"My one friend, he's really cool, I think you two would like each other." Dez informed me.

"Alrighty, what time should I be at your house?" I got up and looked into my closet, looking for a dress I could wear.

"7:30 good for you?" Dez questioned and I found a pretty yellow and orange sundress.

"Yeah, see you then." I told him before we said our goodbyes.

After my phone call I got into the shower. I decided to let my hair curl naturally and only put mascara on. My dress was rather boring so I got a brown belt and a light brown cardigan. When I was all finished I looked at the clock and realized it was 7 o'clock. I grabbed my phone before informing my dad where I was going.

When I got to Dez's house it was exactly 7:30. There was another car in the driveway, it looked familiar, but I dismissed it. I knocked on the door and heard Dez yelled to someone to get the door. Guess I'll see who owns mystery car. When I saw who opened the door I froze.

There on the other side of the door way was the one and only Austin Moon. I assume my expression matched his. We both stood there wide-eyed and in shock.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks for all of your reviews! I read them like five times a day! I don't own Austin & Ally. Hope you like this chapter!**

**-Caitlin**

* * *

This is not happening. There's no way that my boyfriends new friend is the guy I hooked up with at a party. There's just no way the universe would be this cruel.

Austin and I stared at each other for a good minute before we came to out senses. Austin stepped aside and let me in. As I entered I involuntary shivered as our arms touched, I cursed at myself before going towards the noise in the living room.

Looks like Dez invited his whole crew. I racked my brain trying to see if any of them were at the party, none of them were. I sighed with relief and smiled at Dez. He smiled back and pulled me into a hug. The hug felt different then usual, but I ignored it.

"Ally you know everyone here," Dez gestured to the teenagers that were scattered around his living room and I smiled and waved at them. I got a few smiled from the girls but the guys just nodded. "Now, the person I wanted you to meet is in the kitchen. Let's go." Dez took my hand and led me to his kitchen; I have a feeling I know who he wanted me to meet.

My suspicions were confirmed as I saw that messy blonde hair. My stomach dropped at he turned around and noticed Dez's arm around me. Austin had an odd facial expression, was it jealousy? No it couldn't have been, I only met him last night. Whatever it was it disappeared and a fake smile graced his lips. Those lips, memories flooded my mind and my heart rate increased ten percent.

"Ally, this is Austin. Austin this is Ally," Dez "introduced" us and we politely smiled and exchanged hi's. "That's not how new friends should greet each other. Give each other a hug!" Dez explained and Austin and I looked at each other in horror before Dez lightly pushed me towards Austin.

Hesitantly, my arms wrapped around Austin's waist and I felt his arms go around my shoulders. Austin's body was so warm, and felt so good. The way his body pressed against mine was so familiar that it was too much to take. After two second I jumped away from Austin and smiled towards Dez. Dez didn't notice anything weird so he just talked.

"I'm telling you Ally, Austin here is the nicest guy. He sits next to me in chemistry and whenever I need help with something, or forget to do my homework, he always helps me out. He's great with excuses too. One time Mrs. Mathews was totally busting my balls about this homework I didn't do and Austin immediately swooped in and saved me from three weeks detention. Who does that for someone they just met?" Dez continued on about how awesome Austin was and we just stood there. Austin shifted uncomfortably and I couldn't look either of them in the eye. Dez, being his spazzy self, didn't notice anything was up. For some reason, he thought Austin and I were getting along great, so he left me here to help Austin with refreshments. After Dez left the room I sighed and sat down at the table.

"So Dez was the guy that made you have a shitty day." Austin stated and sat down across from me. Right when he sat down, I stood up.

"Yeah." I answer dryly and go to finish the sandwiches Austin started. Austin grabbed glasses from the cabinet, which was oh-so conveniently next to where I was standing. I stared at the already stuffed sandwich, but kept stuffing.

"Look, I know you're stressed out about this, but I'm not going to tell Dez." Austin said calmly and put his hand over mine to stop stuffing. Of course, I felt that stupid spark I feel when he touches me. I stared at his hand for a moment before replying.

"You're not?" I whispered and looked closely at out hands.

"No, I'm not." Austin took his hand back.

"Well, why not?" I asked and turned around to find Austin was about two inches away from me. I sucked in my breath and met his warm brown eyes.

"Well, we were drunk, so our judgment was clouded. Plus, you didn't really know what you were doing. You had about five of my special drinks, which had way too much alcohol for your own good. It's my fault, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you." Austin rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. I felt bad that he felt bad; I couldn't help my actions. I gently kissed his cheek and he looked at me in shock.

"It's not your fault," I say gently before grabbing the tray that the sandwiches were on. "I knew exactly what I was doing. Besides, it's not as if I wasn't willing." I say before I could stop myself. I looked up at Austin wide-eyed to find him smirking.

"I'll remember that." Austin winked than grabbed the cups and soda and left the room. I giggled despite myself and followed him. When I reached the living room I put the sandwiched on the coffee table in the middle and sat next to Dez.

* * *

The rest of the night went by pretty quickly; to my surprise I was having a good time. I was included in the conversation and Dez's friends were nice. I guess they were nice since they weren't the _really_ popular people. If they were the really popular people I probably would be sitting by myself all night.

We were sitting in a circle playing truth or dare. I know, how childish, but it was surprisingly fun. When it was my turn a girl, I think her name was Martha, turned to me and asked "Truth or dare?" I contemplated for a minute before saying truth.

"When was your first time, and who were you with?" She asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye. I froze at this question. Dez still thinks I'm a virgin, and Austin doesn't know that he took my virginity. What the hell do I do? Apparently I took to long to answer because Dez answered instead.

"She's a virgin." He stated and we moved on with the games. No one made a comment about me being a virgin, but it was quite awkward for me. So, I excused myself to go get more soda and wasn't surprised when Austin did the same.

I was in the kitchen, with my back towards the door, pouring myself some Coke. I felt Austin's presence next to me but I ignored it.

"So, were you going to tell me that took your virginity?" Austin cut right to the chase. I sucked in a breath and turned around. I couldn't look into his eyes, suddenly ashamed.

"I, uh, thought you could tell." I said slowly looking up into his eyes. Austin chuckling and I looked at him confused.

"Believe me, I thought you were anything but." Austin replied with a smirk and I blushed. I smiled up at him and he smiled down. I don't know what it was about him, but I was drawn to him. He leaned down and I moved up. Out lips lightly brushed and I jumped back. I spilled my soda all over him and myself. I quickly apologized him and grabbed towels. I dried myself off and rushed out of the room. I explained to Dez that I spilled my soda and needed to go home and change. He understood and let me leave with out a fight. That night, all I could think about was that tiniest kiss with Austin and the guilt I felt wishing it was more.


End file.
